


Tu refugio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Guilt, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había estado un tiempo, meses antes ya, cuando tenía dificultades a mirarse al espejo sin darse asco.Había sido después de la primera vez que Yuto y él se habían encontrado juntos en la cama.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Tu refugio

**Tu refugio**

Hikaru miraba absorto fuera de la ventana.

Tenía un aire casi melancólico, y le habría gustado fingir al menos con sí mismo de no conocer la razón.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir de esa manera, no por mucho tiempo más.

Yuto, en el jardín con su perro, reía.

Y el mayor sonreía con él, aunque de una sonrisa triste.

Su hermano siempre había sido tendente a ser feliz. Siempre listo a sacar lo mejor de todas situaciones, siempre listo a hacerle parecer que todo estuviera bien, también los momentos cuando a Hikaru le parecía no tener éxito de seguir adelante, a solas no.

A veces le parecía que fuera Yuto el mayor de los dos. Pero esto no significaba que él también no tuviera sus límites, que no hubiera momentos cuando él también vacilaba.

Le vio levantar los ojos y verle, haciéndole señal de salir.

Hikaru titubeó por un momento, antes de asentir y alcanzar a su hermano.

“¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hikka?” le preguntó, yendo a su encuentro y metiéndole un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Hikaru tuvo un escalofrío al contacto con su piel.

Pensaba de haberse acostumbrado ya.

Pensaba que iba a ser menos y menos difícil, pero había tenido que rendirse frente al hecho que no estaba así.

Pero no lo lamentaba completamente.

Tener esas sensaciones cada vez que su hermano estaba demasiado cerca era algo que le hacía sentir como a una nena a su primer enamoramiento; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo le gustaba la manera como Yuto tenía éxito de hacerle parecer todo siempre nuevo, siempre diferente como si cada vez que le tocaba fuera la primera.

Le sonrió, al encogerse de hombros.

“Te miraba.” respondió, con simplicidad. “¿No puedo?” le provocó, al pellizcarle suavemente una cadera.

Yuto puso un aire malicioso y se bajó hasta tener la boca al oído del mayor.

“Puedes mirarme cuanto quieres, lo sabes.” murmuró, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hikaru se alejó, sonrojando y empezando a mirarse alrededor, preocupado.

“¡Yu! ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho de tener cuidado con cosas así?” le reprochó, al apoyarse la mano en la cara como si la marca de sus labios quemara.

El menor frunció el entrecejo, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

“Mamá y papá están en el trabajo y no van volver hasta esta noche. No veo que tenemos que preocuparnos.” contestó, mientras el mayor suspiraba.

“De los demás, Yuto. Lo sabes qué cuando estamos afuera tenemos que evitar contactos ambiguos.” le dijo, al morderse un labio.

En ese momento Yuto, sin previo aviso, le cogió una muñeca y le tiró hacia la puerta de casa.

Al entrar, empujó el mayor contra de esa y se bajó para besarle violentamente los labios, casi fuera una provocación, casi quisiera desafiarle a reprocharle otra vez, a hacerle decir que en realidad no lo deseaba exactamente como a él.

E Hikaru no iba a fingir que fuera así.

Se dejó besar unos segundos, antes de tomar la iniciativa.

Le puso las manos en las caderas, levantó la camiseta y se puso a tocarle la piel desnuda, en un movimiento continuo, como si no pudiera cansarse de eso. Le empujó atrás para liberarse de la constricción de la puerta detrás de sí, y sin separar los labios de los suyos le condujo hacia el sofá del salón, haciéndosele caer encima con un estruendo, y sólo entonces se alejó de él para que ambos se concedieran una breve sonrisa.

Había estado un tiempo cuando nunca habría pensado de poder sonreír en una coyuntura semejante.

Había estado un tiempo, meses antes ya, cuando tenía dificultades a mirarse al espejo sin darse asco.

Había sido después de la primera vez que Yuto y él se habían encontrado juntos en la cama.

Había sido cuando seguía pensando de ser asqueroso, incesantemente, cuando no tenía éxito de mirarle a su hermano a los ojos, pensando en lo que había hecho, pensando en cuanto fuera antinatural, en cuanto fuera equivocado.

Cuando le había parecido de haber traicionado su confianza porque, aunque Yuto tuviera ya diez y seis años, estaba lejos de ser un hombre capaz de establecer lo que quería.

Tampoco él merecía el nombre de hombre con sus diez y ocho años, pero siempre era el hermano mayor.

Debería haberle defendido. Debería haberle protegido.

No debería haber sido él el peligro de que tenía que estar salvaguardado.

Cuando al colegio veía otras personas mirarle, siempre había tenido una rara sensación en medio del pecho.

Celosía, claro.

Sin embargo, siempre se había equivocado al interpretarla. Estaba seguro de estar celoso de esas miradas en su hermano, porque por él todavía era un niño, porque pensaba que mereciera algo mejor que ser el objeto de deseos sexuales de personas que le miraban casi por si acaso.

Luego había entendido de donde naciera su celosía, y en ese momento había deseado morir.

Lo había pensado en serio.

Se había encontrado noche tras noche encerrado en el cuarto de baño, a mirar durante un tiempo interminable los medicamentos que su madre tomaba para dormir, deseando de tener el coraje de hacerlo realmente.

De morir. De erradicar ese deseo malsano de su corazón.

Ese tiempo había pasado.

Un día Yuto le había tomado de un lado y le había obligado a mirarle a los ojos.

Le había dicho que le amaba.

Y había sido como si todas dudas hubieran desaparecido de la mente de Hikaru, como si nada más tuviera importancia.

¿Por qué tenían que prohibirse el uno al otro si se amaban?

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse un monstruo si lo que sentía le parecía tan sencillo, si le hacía sentir tan bien?

Pues había renunciado a ese género de pensamientos, determinado a tomar las cosas así como venían, y a seguir con esa relación, aun malsana, porque les hacía ambos felices.

Al mirar a Yuto bajo de sí, en ese momento, no tenía éxito de convencerse que su elección hubiera sido equivocada.

Se bajó hacia él, le besó con pasión y le quitó enteramente la camiseta, sin cansarse del contacto con la piel hirviente, de los labios suaves que se modelaban contra los suyos, de la lengua que le buscaba, impaciente, mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban y su deseo empezaba a hacerse sentir.

Hikaru llevó la boca al cuello de su hermano, al morderle suavemente una clavícula, cuidado de no dejar marcas visibles, y se desplazó más y más abajo, bajo las costillas, a lo largo del ombligo, hasta que encontró el obstáculo de los pantalones.

Empezó a quitárselos con movimientos apresurados, pero sintió la mano de Yuto apoyarse en su brazo para pararle.

“¿Vamos a la habitación, Hikka?” le preguntó, tratando de sonar persuasivo.

Hikaru siempre le decía que sí a su aparente fijación de no querer tener sexo en lugares diferentes que una cómoda cama, pero ese día no tenía gana de rendirse.

Le quería. Ahora, en ese sofá, en ese exacto momento.

Y, lo sabía, más allá de las escenas que hacía, Yuto no iba a quejarse mucho de su rechazo.

“Lo siento, Yu... no creo que voy resistir hasta el piso de arriba.” le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada fingidamente arrepentida, volviendo a quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y luego rozándole la erección con el dorso de la mano, deteniéndose en la punta, apretándola en la mano mientras su boca iba a moverse en el resto, besándola y lamiéndola, tomándose su tiempo.

Porque nunca lo tenían.

Porque siempre tenían que esconderse, y crearse espacios lejos de todo y todos, y las raras veces cuando lo llevaban a cabo Hikaru siempre trataba de sacar lo mejor, de hacer gozar a su hermano cada vez más que la precedente, como para dejarle el recuerdo que cada vez que tenían sexo.

Siguió moviendo la mano en su erección mientras la boca se movía más abajo en la abertura del menor, y la lengua empezaba a dibujar círculos concéntricos contra de esa antes de penetrarle, suavemente.

Hikaru sabía qué era algo que le molestaba a Yuto, que le hacía sentir incómodo, pero estaba consciente del hecho que no le tomaba mucho para superar la vergüenza y hacérselo gustar, y gemir bajo su nombre, y extender las caderas hacia él y su boca, pidiendo más y más.

El mayor añadió un dedo a su lengua, empezando a prepararle despacio, y luego dos, nunca dejando de mover la mano en su sexo para distraerle de la molestia de la penetración.

Siguió adelante muchos minutos más, hasta que vio a Yuto levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarle, la frente mojada de sudor y una expresión seria en la cara.

“Hikka... está bien.” le dijo, al jadear ligeramente.

El mayor asintió, y luego se liberó de su ropa con movimientos rápidos, al volver encima de él y al tomarle una pierna para llevársela alrededor de la cintura, posicionando su erección contra de él.

Empujó lentamente, tratando de no hacerle sentir mucho dolor, y cuando fue enteramente dentro de él evitó de moverse pronto para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

Él también necesitaba acostumbrarse.

Todavía, después de los meses pasados, se sentía siempre a punto de perder el control cuando sentía ese calor envolverle, cuando veía esa expresión dividida entre el dolor y el placer, cuando sentía sus manos grandes arponearle las caderas, como para decirle que podía empezar a moverse.

E Hikaru lo hizo.

Después de los primeros empujones controlados se perdió dentro de ese cuerpo hirviente, y empezó a hundir dentro de él más y más fuerte, más y más firme, esforzándose de no cerrar los ojos y seguir mirando esa cara retorcida por el placer.

Después de unos minutos más llevó de vuelta la mano a su erección, mientras trataba de golpear ese punto dentro de él que le hizo gritar su nombre, fuerte, e Hikaru disfrutó la sensación de oír su voz, de oír su nombre pronunciado en ese tono lleno de excitación.

No le tomó mucho para hacerle correr, en su mano y entre sus cuerpos, mientras después de unos empujones más él también llegó al orgasmo y se vació dentro de él.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, acunándose en el ruido de sus respiraciones pesadas.

Luego el mayor salió de él, suavemente, tratando de no hacerle daño.

Siempre trataba de no hacerle daño.

Trataba de hacerle gozar y punto, trataba de hacerle gustar esos momentos, uno tras uno, trataba de ser por él algo de que ser feliz.

Y la idea de poder fracasar en esa tarea era bastante de hacerle volver loco.

Se puso en pie, se vistió y se quedó mirando al menor, que en cambio se había quedado tumbado en el sofá, una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó, absorto, al sentarse en el suelo a su lado y al comenzar a acariciarle suavemente la frente.

Yuto se encogió de hombros y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

“Nada. Pensaba en... en cuando vamos a vernos cuando estarás fuera. En cuando vamos estar juntos de esta manera.” respondió, y a Hikaru le pareció que se estuviera aguantando para no echarse a llorar.

Se sintió mal, de repente.

Físicamente mal.

No le gustaba pensarlo.

No le gustaba cuando Yuto abordaba el tema, tanto que normalmente tenía a ignorarle o a tranquilizarle con palabras vacías, en que ninguno de los dos creía.

“No te preocupes, Yu. Estoy seguro que vamos a encontrar una solución. Puedes venir a verme, y yo voy a volver a casa para las vacaciones, y...”

“¡Cállate!” le interrumpió el menor, sentándose y mirando fijo a un punto frente a sí, dándole la espalda. “No me mientas, por favor. Deja de tratar de protegerme de algo, cuando no puedes hacerlo.” Hikaru oyó su voz que temblaba y cerró brevemente los ojos, suspirando.

Se arrodilló, fue detrás de él y le abrazó la cintura con los brazos, apoyándole la cabeza contra la espalda, escuchando su respiración.

Un poco más que una semana, y él iba a mudarse.

Iba a ir a Tokyo. En la Meiji, para estudiar ingeniería.

Cuando había descubierto de haber sido aceptado, recordaba de no haberse sentido tan feliz en su vida.

Pensando en su estado de ánimo en ese momento, no podía encontrarlo más diferente. 

Trescientos kilómetros lejos de Sendai.

Trescientos kilómetros lejos de él.

Le abrazó, fuerte.

“Lo siento, Yutti.” susurró, llamándole con el apodo utilizado cuando eran niños. “Lo siento, de verdad. Yo… me gustaría que hubiera una solución. Pero...” respiró hondo, al saber bien cuánto le costara pronunciar esas palabras. “Pero vas a acostumbrarte pronto, verás. Al final, vas a quedarte aquí con todos tus amigos, ¿no? Y estoy seguro que después de un poco de tiempo ya no vas pensar en el hecho que yo no estoy aquí.” murmuró, bajo, como si odiara creer en esas palabras.

Yuto saltó en pie y se giró a mirarle, asqueado.

“¿De verdad lo piensas, Hikaru?” gruñó, tratando de evitar de gritar. “¿De verdad piensas que voy a olvidarme tan fácilmente de ti? De verdad piensas que va a ser tan sencillo acostumbrarse al hecho que tú...” hesitó, al fruncir el entrecejo. “¿Qué tú no vas a estar aquí?” añadió, con un temblor en la voz. “¿Qué no voy a poder venir en tu habitación cuando voy a tener ganas de estar cerca de ti? ¿Qué no voy a poderme meter en tu cama cuando no voy a querer estar solo? ¿Qué no voy a tenerte continuamente cerca, a recordarme que estás aquí, que eres mío, y que no hay nada que pueda meterse entre nosotros?” dijo, e Hikaru necesitó toda su fuerza para ignorar las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer en la cara de su hermano.

Se puso en pie, se metió frente a él y le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura, acariciándole, como para tranquilizarle.

Nunca le había hablado tan sinceramente.

Nunca le había dicho algo así.

Siempre había fingido que entre ellos todo estuviera bien, sin que fuera necesario que le dijera nada, sin expresar nada de lo que sentía, después de la única vez cuando le había dicho que le amaba.

Ignoraba los problemas, Yuto, y ellos desaparecían solos.

El hecho que ahora hubiera decidido de enfrentarlos le asustaba un poco, pero no iba a mostrarle ese miedo a su hermano.

Le besó, con más ternura que antes.

Y luego se quedaron allí. Abrazados, sin quererse dejar, aprovechando del momento lejos de ojos extraños, ojos que les habrían juzgado, ojos que no habrían visto lo que había detrás de sus abrazos, detrás de su relación aparentemente morboso.

Hikaru metió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Yuto e inhaló su olor, tratando de grabarlo en la mente, aunque supiera ya que nunca iba olvidarlo.

Sólo había una cosa de que estaba seguro.

Ni siquiera una vez, durante los meses pasados, se había arrepentido de haber nacido en su misma familia, de compartir su misma sangre.

Yuto era su hermano, y él no deseaba nada más.

Era su hermano, y le amaba.

*

Hikaru miró fuera de la ventana de su habitación en el dormitorio.

Había el sol.

Sonrió al pensar en las palabras de Yuto el día cuando sus padres y él le habían acompañado a Tokyo.

“ _Bien, al menos piensa que aquí en Tokyo no vas a arriesgar de ahogar por la lluvia._ ”

Era una clara tentativa de desdramatizar, pero Hikaru no le había seguido el juego.

Estaba feliz que estuviera tratando de mantenerla ligera, pero él no estaba bastante tranquilo de podérselo permitir.

Había esperado que sus padres se fueran, al decir que habrían esperado al menor en el coche, y entonces le había abrazado, besado, casi haciéndole daño.

Luego había apoyado la frente contra la suya, al mirarle a los ojos.

_“Preferiría tener un día de lluvia contigo que ver la luz del sol cuando no estás aquí.”_

Había sido entonces que se habían mirado y se habían echado a llorar.

Sin rémoras, sin vergüenza.

Porque ya no les hacían falta, ya no tenían sentido.

Hikaru suspiró.

Odiaba ese sol.

Le habría gustado que lloviera, le habría gustado que no hubiera tanta luz.

No se quedaba bien con su humor.

Pensó en la llamada del día anterior, y suspiró otra vez.

_Yuto... tenemos que hablar._

Habían pasado dos meses.

Hace dos meses le pensaba constantemente, día tras día y noche tras noche, deseando de haberle a su lado, de poderle tocar, de poderle tener como y cuando quería.

Pero aún peor de su deseo que no se podía realizar, era hablar con su hermano todos los días, oírle más y más melancólico, más y más ansiado al pensar en la lejanía.

Hikaru sentía su apatía y su dolor también cuando el menor trataba de mascararlos, pues había tomado su decisión.

No había sido simple.

_He conocido a alguien, Yu. Un chico. Me gusta mucho._

El llanto de Yuto, sus insultos, su rechazo, todavía estaban grabados en su mente.

Oía su voz resonarle en el oído, y tratada de cualquier manera de excluir ese tono de sus pensamientos, de imaginar los momentos cuando estaba en Sendai, cuando su hermano se colaba en su cama durante la noche y se quedaban despiertos hablando, durante horas, siempre cuidados de no dormirse en una coyuntura que a la mañana siguiente no podrían haberles explicado a sus padres.

_Lo siento, Yuto. Todo fue un equívoco. Después de todo, tú sólo eres mi hermano._

Hikaru sintió una punzada en el corazón. Decirle esas palabras había sido lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Hacérselas creer no había sido mucho mejor.

Y ahora estaba allí, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, a mirar un sol que le parecía de odiar, sólo teniendo éxito de pensar en todo lo que nunca iba a tener con Yuto.

Debería haberlo sabido desde el principio que esa historia no iba a tener un final feliz.

Debería haber imaginado inmediatamente que esa felicidad sólo podía ser efímera.

Debería haberlo pensado antes de enamorarse, antes de herirse y herirle, en la tentativa de protegerle.

No había un futuro, por ellos no.

No iban a tener su parte de felicidad así como se divertían a imaginar, porque no era natural que ocurriera.

Porque, Hikaru se odió aún más por ese pensamiento, sólo podía ser su hermano.

Y él iba recordar los momentos pasados juntos, el sabor de su piel y la consistencia de sus manos, sólo como un buen sueño de que había tenido que despertarse.

Nunca iba a volver a tocar a su hermano. Y estaba seguro de haberle inculcado tanto odio que probablemente Yuto no iba a querer volver a hablar con él, ni siquiera mirarle para no recordar cuanto odio tuviera al respecto del hermano que, a sus ojos, le había engañado.

Y era eso que Hikaru quería.

Ese odio iba a ser el mejor refugio por él al respecto de un amor que no había derecho de existir.

Él iba a conformarse con conocer la verdad en su corazón.

Amaba a Yuto, y nunca iba a dejar de amarle.

Miró el cielo y vio una nuble desplazada por el viento en dirección del sol, como si quisiera escurarlo.

Sólo rezó que ocurriera pronto. No merecía el sol y no lo quería.

No si no tenía a Yuto a su lado, en ese día maravilloso. 


End file.
